What ARE We!
by JoeyJar99
Summary: ***Sequel to "Who ARE You!"*** So, Ally knows Austin's secret? What now? Is everything going to go great with what or who she found out about? And just because that secret's out in the air, doesn't mean she knows all of them, especially ones concerning feelings. Even if she finds out, how are they going to navigate that? That'll be a bumpy relationship... They're still gonna try.
1. Chapter 1: Hanging Out

**Hiya friends! Welcome back! And welcome to new readers! Thankyou for clicking! :)8**

**This is the sequel to my successful (at least I'm defining it as successful) story titled "Who ARE You?!". I highly suggest you read that story first. Or, at the very least the last few chapters. I think from chapter 20 to the end should suffice (at the very least. Chapter 18 would also be good). For those of you wondering what about the Austin + Ally relationship thing. This one is about that. This where it'll be fleshed out. If I had tried to write it in the other story, it would've been MANY chapters or I couldn't devote what it deserved. **

**I would like to take a moment before we start to thank everyone for so many views on "Who ARE You?!". As of when I post this, that story has a total of 25,698 views! That's amazing! When I completed it about 5 months and 3 weeks ago it had 20,483 views. That's a difference of 5,215 views between then. That's amazing! Thankyou! So much!**

**A few people were confused with Austin's thing. I explain it here. I hope it clarifies. If you are still confused, please message me. I am happy to make it clear, even if no one gets it at first.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Hanging Out**

* * *

"Great. I think I got it...but just in case, say it all again. I wasn't listening."

Dez laughs, "OK, I'll go again. But listen this time!" he points at me, playfully. He leans back against the front counter of Sonic Boom, getting ready to launch into his explanation again. "OK, so, having dissociative identity disorder is kind of like one of those multi-ink pens. You know, the ones that write in different colors?"

I giggle at his metaphor.

"Don't laugh, Ally, this is very serious! This is a good metaphor, just bear with me. OK? Just...OK?"

"Fine, fine," it fades to a smile.

"OK, so," he talks with his hands, "Most pens have three colors of ink: black, blue, and red, right?"

I nod.

"Yeah. And only one ink color can be out of the hole at a time? You push another color and the first color pops back in. And you try to push multiple at one time and nothing happens. Well, having multiple personalities is kind of like that.

"Say the black ink is the original person. It's your basic ink, all the way back to quills. Then the blue, kind of a sad color, only for the fact that people use it as an idiom for feeling sad. Say that ink is the "flight" personality, usually a bit depressed and naive. Scared. Sometimes the personality's a child. _Then_, the red ink. Bright. Aggressive. Sometimes thought of as negative, because of grading and marking errors. This one is the "fight" personality. Hotheaded, aggressive, as I mentioned, protective. Can go from 0 to 60 like that," he snaps his fingers.

"An ink cartridge can be out of the hole and it can write things and doodle. Then, another ink cartridge gets pushed and the first jumps back in the hole and the new one can interact. One personality can talk to people and do things until another one pushes the first out of the way and starts doing things."

"Most pens have three colors, right? The black, blue, and red. That's the standard. Well, sometimes you come across one with a fourth color, green. Or with five, purple? Pink? Brown? I'm not sure, I never buy the five-color pens. _Anyway_, sometimes, _rarely_, you find pens with lots of ink colors. Say...eight?

"And each ink cartridge is it's own. You use a lot of black ink but the blue and red cartridges are still full. They're each independent but share a container.

"Did that make any sense? The pen case is the body, the inks the personalities, and the hole at the bottom the consciousness."

"Yes…" I trail off unsure.

Dez's shoulders sag, "None of that got through, did it?"

"No! No, it did! It makes more sense than before. I just…"

"It's a hard concept, I know it is," he reassures.

"No, no, it's not that. Well, it kinda is," I backtrack, "Just...how are they so separated? Like 'Mika'," I air quote, "Or, um, _Mika_," I emphasize.

He nods, "Yeah. Just Mika. They're people. I don't say, 'Ally'," he air quotes.

"Right. Sorry."

"It's OK. Just try not to do it again."

"OK. So, where was I? Mika, that's right. Mika was hospitalized when he ate peanuts, _which I feel terrible about, by the way_! How come Austin's never had a reaction? How does Mika have an allergy to peanuts but not Austin?"

"OK, this is going to get a bit tricky," Dez shifts on his feet, "Alright, well, remember when I said that each ink, or personality, is independent? Well, each has it's own mind. And, well, the allergy is psychosomatic, just in their heads. They think they're supposed to have a certain reaction so...they will have that reaction."

"That can happen?"

"Yeah. The brain is powerful. _Now_, I'm not saying that people with allergies only have them in their heads. No, they will actually have that reaction whether they want to or not, or know they will or not. So if someone says they're allergic to something, _please_ do take it very seriously."

"I will," I swear.

"Now, with that said, here's where it gets tricky, Austin actually is allergic to nuts. He doesn't talk about it much because, well, it didn't go well. Kids teased him about it-"

I interrupt, a hand flying to my collarbone, "Oh my gosh, they did?!"

"Yeeaahh… But he's sensitive about that, so...don't spread it around."

"I promise. But, if he doesn't talk about it...why are you telling me?"

"Because...you're Ally. You mean a lot to him," he pauses for a long time, and I have no clue why. Am I supposed to get something? "So, back to the question. Austin avoids nuts of all kind and in all forms so as to not have a reaction. I tell the other personalities that I'm deathly allergic and they avoid it out of solitude. Just like I do for Austin. The reason Mika is allergic is because it's part of his backstory-or, _is_ his backstory. Well, OK, _all _of them are allergic to nuts. The body _will_ have a reaction. They just don't know it. Mika knows it because it's his backstory."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah. But don't hurt yourself with all this. It's a lot to take in. Things like this always are."

"Alright...alright," I nod slowly.

"You sure, Ally?"

"Yeah!" I perk up.

He continues to study me, "I'm serious, Ally. I know you like puzzles and brain teasers and you like to have the answers… I also know that you have gone crazy not knowing the answer to a crossword, which was kaleidoscope. A group of butterflies is called a kaleidoscope… Don't overwork yourself."

I smile gently, "I won't, Dez."

"Don't try to eat the elephant all at once. A bit at a time."

I lay a hand on his forearm, "I promise, Dez, I won't."

He stares at me a moment more then smiles, "OK. I believe you."

"Good!" I reciprocate.

I hear the front door open with a chime and look to see who it is.

Austin.

He smiles warmly, stopping in the walkway, and twitches his fingers in a wave.

Quickly, he walks up to the front desk, "He-Hey Ally."

"Hey. Austin."

"Hi," he follows me as I grab a rag and go to clean an instrument, "I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"Today?"

He nods.

"Um...I'm not sure. My dad might need me to watch the store all day," I move to another instrument and he follows once again.

"OK, that's fair. What about tomorrow?"

"I might still be working."

"You don't work on Saturdays, Ally," he sounds deflated.

I pause, "Still. You know my dad."

"Yeah...I do…" he trails off, admitting, but he's holding something back, I can tell.

He's quiet as I move to yet another instrument, straightening the display.

"Why are you avoiding me?!" he suddenly bursts out but the next moment, he's shocked. "I...I am so sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry," he apologizes quickly, shrinking away, like a bad dog.

I sigh, I feel terrible. "Don't be...I admit...I have been avoiding you...a little."

He looks up, and I know he's hanging on my every word.

"I just...I'm still trying to take it all in. The...you know… I just need some time...to wrap my brain around it. Some distance."

"I know. I know that. But it's been a month, Ally. I haven't talked to for five minutes in a month. And we barely talk during the very small amount of songwriting we've done. And you'll barely sit on the same bench. It's like all I am to you anymore is business partner." It's quiet, as if he's trying to think if he dares say something else.

"You said we were still friends. I'm not asking for us to be best friends again, all I want is to talk to you for five minutes about something other than music."

I sigh again, cringing, "Austin...you're right. You're completely right. I haven't been acting like a friend, let alone a best friend. I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"No, it's not. It's not OK."

"I forgive you."

Wow...really? I've been acting like a jerk. "Let me talk to my dad. Maybe he'll let me get off work a bit early and we can go get something to eat."

"Really?!" his whole body perks up.

"Yeah," I smile lightly at his excitement.

"...OK! Let me know," he smiles wide, "Y-You know, when you find out."

"OK, I will."

"Alright...great," he continues to grin at me, "I, um, I guess I should let you get back to work."

"Alright. I'll call you soon."

"Alright, cool...Later," he hops a bit in place before walking out of the store, and if the peripheral vision of my eyes don't deceive me, he does a small kinda happy dance when he thinks he's out of view.

I smile, a small laugh escaping, and turn back to Dez to find he's gone.

Oh. I guess he had to leave. That was kinda rude, though.

* * *

"Hey Ally, you ready?"

"Yep!" I grab my bag, and I get a good look at him, "Oh. You look nice."

"Really?" Austin blushes, I think, as he looks down at his white v-neck t-shirt and black suit jacket. "Thanks."

"Hey Austin," My dad comes out of the office and stands behind the counter with me.

"Hello Mr. Dawson."

"Where are you two kids going?"

"Actually, I don't know," I admit, glancing at Austin.

"Um, I was thinkin' Mini's, since it's one of our usual hang-outs," Austin offers.

"Alright then. When are you going to be back?"

Austin answers again, "Don't worry, I'll definitely have her home by 8."

"Good. Ally, you have your phone?"

"Mm-hm, fully charged."

"Great. You two have fun," my father kisses my head before I move around the counter, "Austin, you take of her, OK?"

"I will. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Here we are," Austin announces as we arrive at the stand. Restaurant? I'm not sure. It's not a cart, though, that's for sure.

He stands at the front counter just as the owner comes up, "Austin! Ally! Where are Trish and Dez?"

"They're not coming."

"They aren't? So it's just you two?" he glances between us.

"Yeah."

"Oh!" he sounds surprised, "Your usuals?"

Austin looks over at me and I nod, "Sure."

"Alright," he smiles knowingly, walking back into the booth. Booth! That's good.

"OK…" Austin chuckles, checking if I know anything.

I shake my head and I sit on one of the tall chairs at the bar around the corner. Austin follows, sitting in the chair next to me.

"So. What's new?" he asks.

"Not much. Work, meetings, songwriting."

"Ah, come on, give me details. I want to know."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"Oh," I'm surprised, "Alright. Um, work. I had my usual lessons. Nelson, again, missed a lesson, so I don't know if that counts as my usual lessons or not. 'Cause, you know, it's a missed lesson but it's usual for him. I sometimes worry if he has a hearing loss or something, or is dyslexic. Have you ever seen the word "dyslexic"? It's spelled D-Y-S-L-E-X-I-C. That's terrible for people who have dyslexia. Speaking of that, that happens a lot. Like lisp, it has an S in it. Or hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, which is the fear of long words and it's 35 letters long and 16 syllables. You have a fear of long words, or have trouble saying S's, or have trouble reading words but you can't tell anyone because its name is a long word, has an S, or is difficult to read/say _without _being dyslexic. That's so mean!"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound very fun," Austin agrees.

"Right?! Anyway, what was the question?"

"What's new. You were expanding on work, meetings, and songwriting."

"Right! Um," I think back, "I already touched on work. Meetings, I guess. Not much there, though I am getting a bit frustrated because I don't think anyone takes them as seriously as I do. Some people show up late, and others not at all."

"That's not good."

"Yeah, it's frustrating! I mean, I spend a lot of time trying to get all the business points down to the quickest amount of time _and _in an entertaining ways and still! I just, sometimes, don't feel very respected…" I trail off quietly, not entirely sure if I want him to hear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure they do, though."

"Yeah, most likely, but it still makes me feel bad."

"Hey," his hand moves toward mine, "I'm sorry that you feel that way. That they aren't showing their respect very well. It'll get better."

I smile at him, his words meaning a lot to me, "Thanks."

He smiles back, "Any time."

A few seconds later, food is set in front of us, making both of us look up, "Enjoy…" says a mysterious smile then it's gone.

"OK…" I trail off, a little weirded out.

"That was a little...weird, right?"

"Yeah, my feelings, exactly."

"Alright, as long as we're on the same page… Anyway," Austin starts, getting back to business, "You were saying."

"Oh, I was done."

"Then what about songwriting?"

"You said you didn't want to talk about that."

"I more didn't want to have a business discussion. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," I know he said that before but still...it makes me feel...special. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. What's new with you?"

"Oh, um...not much, really."

"Ah, come on, give me details. I want to know," I repeat.

He laughs at me copying him, "Alright, um...I got a new shirt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got a new shirt, it's not that hard to believe."

"No, not that. That's all?"

"It's a nice shirt."

"No, that's not what I mean, and you know that."

"Not much happens in my life."

"Nothing?"

"Not really. It's kinda boring."

"I'm sure it's not."

"Nah, it really is. At least the fun parts you're there for."

"Oh," I blush, for some reason, since there was no reason to in that sentence, "No new video games? Or comics?"

"Oh, well, I did just beat my highscore on Zalien Brain Bask IV and a new Galactic Avenger comic came out."

"Tell me about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanna know."

He smiles wide, "OK, well, um, I was having trouble on this one part in Zalien Brain Bask IV because I couldn't get past the queen, which, by the way, there were major canon things wrong with that level but I won't go into it. Anyway, it was ridiculous! Then," he scoots forward a bit in his seat, "I finally figured out, using a combination of my power ups, the konami code, and sheer skill, I finally got past her! She exploded in a...wave," his quivers, trying to find the right word and his excitement, and his hands explode out in nuclear bomb, "of brains and goop and, ah man, it was awesome! It was so satisfying!"

I can't stop herself from smiling. He's kinda really cute when he talks about something so passionately. I mean, he's also passionate about music but I get that kind of passion and so we can have deep discussions on it and can share our thoughts and feelings with each other. Which I love, it allows us to have a special connection that we can't have with others, or at least don't (Though I've has had some trouble finding anyone), and we sort of have a secret code that no one in our normal social group understands. But seeing him talking about something that I'm so alien to and getting so excited, whether it be about the subject or sharing it with me. It's...cute.

"And the best part is," he leans toward me, a different look on his face, "My prize for my valiant and noble battles, I won the hands of Princess Starna. Most gamers think it was the biggest let down and lamest payoff ever to come out of a video games, but me… To win the heart of someone...someone that amazing...is the _best_ prize I could ever be awarded."

My heart melts and I'm pretty sure my smile changes, too. He holds my gaze for long but eventually I have to break it. I can't take his intense stare.

Oh, candles. That's new.

"Y-You know, I've thought about that sometimes, but for the Galactic Avenger," he admits, and though neither of us would ever speak it out loud, we're both aware that this conversation is going to be one of our special, not-a-word-is-breathed-of-this-but-you're-the-only-one-I'm-sharing-these-feelings-with conversations, "Every man's got a sweetheart, right? I don't know the Galactic Avenger's. He's gotta have one...doesn't he?" Our eyes lock again, "I mean, every man has one, right?"

"...I like to think so. I mean, love is the ultimate force, isn't it?"

"Yeah...it definitely seems like it."

"Yeah, though unfortunately, sometimes love isn't easy."

"I _hate_ that," his scoot an inch closer.

"And you know what the worst part is? Because it's hard and it's work, some people give up on it and lose something so beautiful. It's a real shame."

"It really is. That's terrible. That might be the worse fate I can think of."

I hear gentle music playing and I glance around to find where it's coming from when my eyes land on the skyline

"Wow, that's a beautiful sunset," I point out.

"Yeah..." Austin sighs.

My heart pounds as my breath gets taken away. It's just all so...perfect.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Austin," I turn to him, as we stand on my porch.

"No problem, I had to make sure you got home safe. Thankyou for hanging out with me today."

"No problem. Thankyou for paying, you really didn't have to."

"Ah, it was my treat. I'm happy to."

"You sure."

"Yep! Don't worry about it."

"Alright. Anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

It's silent as we stare at each other. I don't know why I'm not moving. It's almost like his gaze is holding me in my place.

"Goodnight," I repeat in a whisper.

"Goodnight…"

I should kiss him.

On the cheek, but I should.

No, no, I won't. That's weird. Weird for me to think that.

...Right?

I reach for my front door knob, "...Call me when you get home?"

"Will do," there's something different in his voice.

"Alright. Be safe."

"You, too."

"G'night," I step past the threshold and close the door behind me, not waiting for a reciprocation.

I lean against the closed door, my mind flashing and running wild.

Why is it doing that?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin &amp; Ally nor what belongs to them or I referenced.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic Boom

**Hiya friends! Happy Valentine's Day! I was going to post this chapter earlier but I wanted to finish the next chapter since this one ends on_ kiiinda_ a cliff hanger and then I finished it and thought I'd wait until today to post it.**

**Reminder I made an Instagram. Username is the same -** JoeyJar99**.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thankyou to all who has read and followed and favorited even though I had only posted one chapter. And thankyou for reviewing.**

**Do you think I can get 14 reviews before I post next? I'd make it a smaller number but it's February 14th, so why not? If nothing else, I'll post when I'm ready. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Sonic Boom**

* * *

It's late in Sonic Boom. It's dark out, stars are shining, and it's so beautifully quiet. It's so nice. The mall is deserted. If any lost souls are out there, it's an owner warm inside their store or lovers strolling the walkways, enjoying the lights. Cold never bothers you when you've got someone special by your side to make your heart pound and hold you until you can't feel anything but warmth.

I stand behind the counter, running a rag over it. I'm just doing my closing routine.

A chime sounds and I look up to see what lost soul is here. But it's not just any lost soul.

"Austin…" I start, "What are you doing here this late? And what are you so dressed up for?"

He wears a classic tuxedo, nothing out of place, standing calmly and confidently.

"You," he states.

"What?"

"I'm here so late...dressed so nice...for you," he produces a dozen beautiful flowers, each one owning the most pleasurable scent.

"I don't understand."

He smoothly steps forward, "All of this...is for you. Everything I do...is for you. Every morning: what I wear, how I style my hair, my cologne, my gum that I spit out before I see you. Every afternoon: what instruments I play with, how I spend the hours, what trouble I get into. Every evening: when I drive home, get ready for bed, fall asleep. Every single thing I do...is get your attention and get you to notice me."

"But I have noticed you. I know who you are."

"That's the thing. You _see_ me, but you haven't _noticed_ me," his fingers caress her ear as he gently pushes her hair away from her face.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference...is between the brain," his fingers softly twitch behind her ear, "and the heart," he holds her hand to his chest, her palm flat against his pectoral.

"I can feel your heart pounding," she looks up into his eyes.

"I know. It does this every time I'm around you," he looks thoughtfully down as his thumb starts running over the back of her hand. He stares into her eyes again, "Ally, I came here to tell you something I should've told you long ago. At the very least, a month ago when I was sharing every secret I have with you...I kept one from you. I was too terrified about what would happen if you knew that it kept me from saying anything about it. But I'm done letting my brain do the talking. It was getting me nowhere. _Tonight,_ my heart's driving. Maybe it'll have better luck. Ally," he looks deeper into her eyes, "I love you."

"What?"

"I love you," he repeats with just as much emotion, "I love you the way a man loves a woman, the way a husband loves a wife. I'm not talking about platonic love or a casual crush, I'm talking about real love. About something _much_ more romantic," his arms wrap around her waist and he leads her hands to around his neck.

She's lost for words for a moment, before sliding away, "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"You don't have to be afraid," he follows her as she steps to the outside of the far counter.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of me, of something developing between us, of how you feel. I'm not going to hurt you," his voice hushes.

"What?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," the slow repeat almost seems to make the words hold more, "This _won't_ hurt. It won't be a crush because there's nothing to crash into you. There's no risk. I'm here, ready to catch you. I've walked this road. There's no danger anymore, I've cleared the path. You've just gotta take a step and fall. I'm here," he touches her elbow.

"I'm not afraid," she takes a step back.

"Are you sure?" he steps forward, hands reaching for her.

She wavers, "...Yes," and yanks herself away, walking around the counter again.

"Ally," he allows her to put a counter between them, "This is real. You're not going to find anything more real than this. How I feel about you. This love," his tone changes as he starts confessing the secrets of his heart, "I started falling for you the moment we met. You can't tell me you didn't feel that spark. I _know_ I did. Every moment after that just fanned the the spark until it grew into a flame. Every look, every called name, every sentence, every hug, and every moment when I had your attention. I don't know what you did with your flame, but mine grew. I'll admit, I wasn't trying to fan it at first. I ignored it at the beginning, just putting it off of my mind. Once I realized what was growing, though, I tried to stop it. Having feelings for your best friend? It only grew and grew. Then, I realized how special what I has was. Very few people ever get the chance and even some don't realize what they've got. I accepted it and it grew happily. Steadily and happily. The only problem was, is that it was no longer a candle or a stove fire. It was something much bigger. And the one I felt it for had no idea. I knew she'd freak out if she knew so I tried to keep her eyes off it but it was so wide and so strong she caught glimpses of it. All the time. I couldn't hide it. Truthfully, I didn't want to anymore. Fires are nothing but heat but I didn't feel warm. I felt cold. I had no one to enjoy it with me. It was lonely. I need a flame buddy to help me keep it contained. It's going to grow no matter what, every day it grows. I need someone who will combine her little fire with my little fire and help me nourish it. It's not something I can do alone. I need a _partner_."

The word rings.

"Every man needs a partner. So does every woman. In this whole entire world, they have to find someone. Luckily for us, our partner's already been found."

He's suddenly right next to her, she hadn't realized he moved. He pulls her close, she can feel his diaphragm moving, his eyes holding the trance over her. His gaze is unwavering and casts a spell over her attention, her body, and her heart.

"I love you, Ally. Irreversibly and undeniably. And I'm sure you feel the same. Maybe not now, at least to the extent I do, but I know there's a spark, a sprout, _an inking_ in there for me and for those feelings. And you want to know how? I feel it, too. I've felt like that for so long...and I feel it now. Your heart is pounding so hard and loud that you're afraid I can hear it. I can't, by the way, I can't even feel it. You can't break eye contact, almost like you're drowning in a pool of chocolate. Your breath is thick because it gets taken away every time you breathe out. You kinda like how close I am and how I'm holding you. And you're not completely crazy about the idea of me stepping away, but you'd _never_ say that out loud. Goosebumps shimmy up and down your skin from the electricity crackling though the air and through us, threatening to make you shiver, but in delight. You feel warm...and special. The world has melted away besides you...and me.," his sentences slow down, "You've thought about us kissing at least once. How my lips feel, how they taste, my technique, so to say. How I'd kiss you…" his eyes start roaming her face, "Tell me you don't feel the same, I dare you. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me everything I said was a lie," he smiles, "Don't worry...I can't either."

"Aus-" she breathes, only saying something because it feels right for the flow.

"Don't," his fingers twitch to keep her silent. Their faces are only a few inches apart, "Make your brain take the passenger seat. Let your heart drive for once. Let go...Let yourself feel... Let yourself fall…"

Slowly, they come closer, a painfully anticipated few seconds, each heart itching but neither wanting to rush and ruin it. Her eyes flutter close and she lets him lead, she lets it happen.

* * *

My eyes fly open and I pant. It's suddenly dark.

Where am I?

In a few seconds, after getting a better look at my surroundings, I realize I'm in my bedroom. In my bed. The lights are off because I was sleeping.

So it was dream.

What was that?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin &amp; Ally_ nor anything belong to them or anything I referenced.

_**Reviews:**_  
Thankyou for everyone who has reviewed! I will PM you, _**Dirtkid123**_ and **_RandomAnonymouS1600_,** later, so please expect to hear from me.

**-:- Guest -:-**  
**YOUR MESSAGE:** Update soon. I really like it so far  
**MY MESSAGE:** Thankyou, I'm glad you like it! What did you think of this chapter?

_**Follows:**_  
Thankyou _**Dirtkid123**_,_** Hey it is me Sarah**_,_** RandomAnonymouS1600**_,_** thatgirlmona**_,_** R5AAFan**_,_** and Angy Kagamine**_ for following. You have now unlocked a notice everytime I update! Yaaaaay!

_**Favorities:**_  
Thankyou _**Dirtkid123**_, _**RandomAnonymouS1600**_, _**thatgirlmona**_,_** R5AAFan**_, and _**Angy Kagamine**_ for favoriting. I don't know what you've unlocked. A kinda-sorta bookmark for my story?

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Hiya! So, I know this chapter was probably a bit confusing because it changes from first-person to third-person but be in mind, this chapter was a dream. Sometimes you have a weird out-of-body dream. This was one.**

**How do you guys feel about when you favorite, and maybe follow, you unlock a thing? I'm thinking of including follows and favorites in the listing. What would you guys even want? Let me know please! And please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thankyou!**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
